User blog:Joobacca/Yo, it's me, Joobacca. I just want to say something.
Yeah, I was bored as shit so I decided to come back here and see what's up. Well, clearly, not much. It's dead. Honestly, at this point I don't care much anymore. This used to be such a huge part of my life, but now... it's just a memory that I look back on and cringe. I'm not a huge fan of this place honestly. Some chill people here and there, but there's a lot of drama that's useless and some really terrible, pretentious anime characters and writing. It started in a shady way (Joey being Alyssa) and it ended with what it deserved.... A whimper. So much effort was put into it. But it's kinda faded now. I'm happy I left. My life was so much better afterwards. I stopped being a little bitch, I got my act together, started to act like an adult, stop lying, and be an overall better person. I'm at a pretty decent point in my life right now. Depression's a bitch, but I have a girlfriend whom I love (Most of my "Loves" on here were just bullshit) and a good group of friends. I just want to tie loose ends. First, how I acted. Jesus Christ on a bike I acted terrible. To anyone who ever interacted with me here, I'm so sorry. I was an attention hogging, lying, bullshitting piece of garbage. I got caught up in relationships I didn't even give much effort to. Most of my depression was forced and I tried to manipulate you with it, which luckily you saw through. I just want to think of that time as my "Cringe" phase that I'll never remember. Also, my writing was absolute dogshit. Sorry about all of that. Now for the specifics: Joey: I was a bitch, but still man, I can't say I look at your actions and be okay with them. I don't know if you changed at all, and honestly you probably have. But if you HAVEN'T, I still haven't changed how I think of you. Okami and Ambruh: You'll prob never, ever be here again, but I'm sorry. I treated you both like such dogshit and I'm regret everything I did. You wasted your time on me, and hopefully by now you've found someone better than me... which honestly could be no one at all. Man, internet dating is fucking stupid.... Izzy: Yeah, you won't see this. You might remember me, I was cringy and a piece of shit. Just please do your best to forget me Daf, Maxi: You guys are chill. Sorry you had to talk to me back then. I was such a fucking mess. Yeah, that's all. I'll probably reply if someone comments but other than that this is my last piece of text on this god forsaken site. I wasted so much time here. Fuck this place. Fuck me. It was just an internet page, yet years were spent on it. Anyway, yeah. That's it. See ya Category:Blog posts